


Christmas cookies

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: Jimin and Yoongi are spending Christmas together. Jimin has settled on that the Christmas must be perfect because it’s his first time spending it with his boyfriend. That’s why, he has prepared one special thing…





	Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you could have guessed, this was posted for Christmas and even though it is May, you might have a Christmas mood~   
> No doubt, this was also written a very long time ago. Anyone could say by the my form of writing. It changed a lot!

Finally! It’s Christmas! Christmas again! Well, yeah, it shouldn’t be so exciting, considering that Christmas is every year, plus he is an adult. But this time, he will be spending them with his boyfriend! He has been crushing on him since first year of a University! And now, he finally happens to be his boyfriend. Min Yoongi has accepted the offer to go on date, but then Jimin, never ever in his wildest dream thought, that Yoongi will turn out to be very possessive over his boyfriend and all. He is a grumpy, lazy person, after all. On top of that, people call him so fucking scary they could pee themselves… But actually the man is very adorable and lovable in Jimin’s eyes. He can’t just help himself!

This Christmas is going to be the best. The best of all. Though, Yoongi hasn’t been all that happy because Christmas is so tiring and annoying. But then again, what doesn’t annoy the man?!He can be annoyed just by people breathing! So, what exactly does Park Jimin like about the man? Just him. All of him. It doesn’t matter if he is grumpy or lazy… (Though, he would like to ‘kill’ him for that sometimes). Yoongi is still Yoongi and that won’t change the fact, that he loves him from the bottom of his heart. He would do anything for him. Literally.

Jimin has the house all for himself, because his family went to ski resort on the Christmas holidays. He had to beg so much, for the house to be empty and he could stay. He just want to spend it holidays with his boyfriend. Not that, they haven’t spend a night together before. Pfff… They did, maybe too much… But, it’s not about having sex. It’s about being together, happy, cuddling, watching movies, where Yoongi will definitely will fall asleep and Jimin will have a chance to take photos secretly. Oh, he can’t wait for that!

Grinning to himself, Jimin gets done his bedroom. He wants his room to be perfect because they both will be sleeping there for sure. There’s no way, he would even try to walk into his parents’ room. And definitely not with Yoongi, who falls asleep anywhere. Hell no! Everything is already ready downstairs, so it should be completely perfect. Everything will be amazing! The only thing… No, person. The only person missing here is Min Yoongi. The perfect boyfriend.

Biting on his lip, Jimin smiles dreamily to himself, sighing in content. He can’t wait! The Christmas day is tomorrow, which means, Yoongi will be here at 8 in the evening. Four more hours to spend! Just why exactly was he in such a hurry?! Now, he will have to wait for another four hours! Jimin groans to himself, grabbing his phone to check, if he didn’t get any messages from Yoongi. Nope. Not even one. It’s not surprising though. Maybe, he should text him to come sooner? But that would look like he is too excited for the date!

“Gaaahh!!” Jimin runs hands through his hair, tugging at it, frustrated. So stupid of him! Why did he rush so much! “Stupid Jimin! Dumb you! Screw you! Dig a hole and bury yourself!” the boy starts hitting his head lightly, while cursing at himself. He really should have taken his time. This is going to be so boring! What is he supposed to do for all the time alone?!

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you…” he hears behind himself and turns to look at the person of the very familiar voice, seeing his boyfriend standing there with a bored look. Like always anyway. The man has his arms crossed on his chest, leaning against the door frame, as if he was some kind of the best of all best.

“Huh?!” Jimin only lets out. He is way too surprised right now. How the hell is his boyfriend standing in his room right now, while he should be here in four hours? Is he hallucinating? He must be! There is no way, Min Yoongi would be here early since he always takes his time on everything!He always arrives on the last minute, if not later. So what’s going on here now?

“Well, I would have to spend Christmas alone, because someone just told my family, I’m not coming home for Christmas…” Yoongi points out, clearly being still a bit upset. He loves his boyfriend and all, though he hasn’t ever said it in person… But he would like to know of things first, before something is being planned behind his back. Just like this. He had this plan as well and lost against Jimin. Not that he will say it, however. He won’t. It would hurt his pride. It would be better if he knew though.

“What? How… How did you get here?” Jimin really doesn’t get this. Okay, yes, he has been talking to Yoongi’s family but he thought he was being obvious it will happen, through his actions. Then again, we are talking about Yoongi here. Unless you tell the man, he won’t know since he doesn’t really care about things, that aren’t too important.

“Your mom… Such a lovely woman.” Yoongi shrugs, walking more into the room, looking around. It sure looks a bit different than usual. Jimin should have a lot of work to make it look like this. A completely Christmas theme. How adorable… Though he doesn’t smile on the outside, he smiles on the inside. No, he is actually grinning widely on the inside.

“My mom?” Yoongi cocks his head on the side, not really understanding those words. What did his mom do? Okay, call him dumb, he doesn’t really get this, however.

“Yes, she came to me, saying that I need a spare key and surprise you… At first, I didn’t want because I wanted to sleep some more.. But…” Yoongi can’t continue, since he is being interrupted by his boyfriend and falling on the bed in the room. This is all happened in the matter of seconds, which makes the man’s eyes go wide, blinking a bit.

“I love you Yoongi!” Jimin chimes, smiling widely and pecking Yoongi’s lips.

“Yah~ I’m still tired…” The man whines, but then realizes their whereabouts and smirks, wiggling his brows, being in the mood for something suddenly. ”But now, when we are in bed… I think I’m not tired anymore.”

“Pervert.” Jimin rolls his eyes and gets off of Yoongi, walking slowly to the door.

“Don’t blame a man.” Yoongi still lays there for a bit, before sitting on the bed, looking over at his boyfriend, still waiting if he gives in or not.

“Ah ah ah… No sex right now.” Jimin shakes his head, going out of the room but wiggling his butt a bit because he damn can! Going downstairs, he walks into the kitchen, looking around, taking a recipe in his hand, reading over it.

“Such a tease…” Yoongi mumbles, frowning. He gets up from the bed and goes after his boyfriend. He is not fully comfortable to be in the bedroom alone, since it’s not his house. He knows Jimin doesn’t have a problem with it, but it does matter to him. Quite a lot. “What will we do then?” He asks, finally finding his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Bake.” Jimin simply states, glancing up to Yoongi and then back to the recipe.

“What?!” the man stops in his tracks, not believing his ears. They will do what? Bake? This is crazy! None of them can cook and Jimin wants to bake! Is this some kind of joke?!

“Bake… We need to make some Christmas cookies.” Jimin says, looking fully at his boyfriend with straight face. No joking is provided here. Is dead serious. Christmas cookies are a must for Christmas, without them, it won’t be Christmas how is it supposed to be. He just must that as a tradition and Yoongi will help him.

“If I knew, we were going to bake, I would call Seokjin hyung…” Yoongi mumbles under his breath, looking at the boy, who is looking at him, anticipating. He knows Jimin loves to keep traditions, but this is just too much even for him. He can’t do that. “You know, I can’t cook.” he narrows his eyes, shaking his head.

“Me either… But there is a recipe.” Jimin blinks, which makes Yoongi’s jaw drop open. A recipe! How can just a recipe help?! He doesn’t believe in those.

“I guess, your parents will have a nice surprise when they come back. Their house will not be a house anymore.” he says, shaking his head and sighing to himself. He knows, he won’t be able to reject forever to the boy, because he loves him, after all. He would do anything for him. But being killed by Jimin’s parents is not the best way to die. He knows that for sure.

“Yoongi! Stop! We can do that!” Jimin furrows his brows. He can’t think negative about it. None of them or it will really end up bad! He wants to at least try it because he wants to have fun with Yoongi, but if he is going to be pessimistic like this and grumpy…

“If you think so… But I’m not cooking.” Yoongi gives in but shakes his head.

“Yes, you are.” the boy says strictly.

“No, I’m not.” the man frowns, not liking the tone of his boyfriend. Sometimes, he is even more scary than he, himself.

“Here you are.” a bows is being shoved into his hands. Yoongi looks up at Jimin and then back at the bowl, tilting his head to the side, not believing his eyes. This just didn’t happen now, right? He looks like a lost puppy at the moment.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” he asks, not knowing what to do at all. He doesn’t even know the ropes to the cooking!

“Make a dough.” Jimin simply says, shrugging. It’s like he is saying a complete 'of course’ thing. It’s basic thing to baking, anyway.

“How?” Yoongi sighs, moving to the counter and looking at everything. The ingredients are already prepared, so he doesn’t have to worry about not finding something. He is really glad about it but still!

“The recipe is here. Now sho sho~ Hurry up. I’m going to make the topping.” Jimin hands Yoongi the recipe with a smile, being happy of convincing his boyfriend.

“You have… Such a terrible handwriting.” Yoongi starts looking through the paper, grumbling a bit. Is it really Jimin’s hand writing? How come that someone so perfect can have this terrible handwriting?

“Just shut up and do the dough!” Jimin puffs his cheek and pushes his boyfriend to the counter. He is really getting sometimes on his nerves! Glaring a bit at the man, he starts doing the topping, being concentrated on it. Yoongi watches the man for a little with a secret smile, before actually doing something.

While both of them are working, they are quiet. At times, peeking at each other. They are really concentrated on it because this is their first time baking, cooking in general, something. They both sincerely hope, it will be a success, not wanting to end up dead… Well, that’s the first reason. The second reason is.. They want to make each other happy. Knowing, it will make their Christmas time more beautiful.

Yoongi is done with the dough and only waits for it, so he can put it in little forms or do small circles. He looks at Jimin, who was done long ago, catching him staring.

“How long are you done?” Yoongi asks, not being really bothered that he is being watched at, but it makes him more alert.

“I don’t know.. About 15 minutes? I’m actually surprised it took you so long to only make a dough.” Jimin chuckles and walks closer to his boyfriend, wiping a flour off of his face. Oh really, how did he manage to look so messy?

“Stop laughing at me.. I didn’t even have to do it!” Yoongi looks away, frowning and crossing arms over his chest, but soon lets them fall beside his body because he is being hugged by Jimin.

“I know but you did and that’s why I love you.” Jimin grins, letting his head rest against the man’s shoulder. He is honestly very glad, it turned out like this.

“Tch.. Cheesy.” Yoongi murmurs but smiles, wrapping arms around Jimin as well, pulling him a bit closer to himself, inhaling the boy’s scent.

“Only for you…” Jimin’s grin goes even wider. “Want to watch a movie now and cuddle?” asking this question, actually makes him very happy, because he wanted to do this in the first place. Cuddle with his boyfriend while watching movies. This is the thing, that was making him excited weeks ahead before these holidays. Well, this and then… Ehm.. Yeah…

“Hmm…” Yoongi hums, nodding his head and lets himself being pulled towards the living room.

“Let’s go~” Jimin smiles and takes the remote in his hand, biting on his lip, smiling, looking for some good movie in the television.

“So excited, aren’t we?” Yoongi chuckles, looking at Jimin. So cute! He can’t help himself.

“Hush.. Sit down.” Jimin rolls his eyes, pushing the man on the chair, sitting into his lap, resting his head against Yoongi’s shoulder. He already picked a movie, so now, he can freely watch.

It’s interesting how a good movie can turn out to be completely boring, when you even didn’t get a proper kiss all day and your boyfriend is sitting in your lap. Yoongi can’t get his eyes off of Jimin’s face. Lips, to be exact. Lips so kissable, he could kiss them over and over again and never get bored of it. He just loves it. Leaning a bit over, he claims the lips, taking his boyfriend by surprise. Jimin stays stunned for few seconds, but then gives in when the lips are moving against his. He replies to the kiss gladly. He loves kissing Yoongi after all. Plus, he knows, it won’t be ending just with a kiss, by the way, Yoongi was reacting earlier when they were in the bed.

Positioning himself properly on the lap, Jimin is now facing the man, kissing him passionately and deeply, running hand through Yoongi’s hair, loving the feel of it. He is being pushed further, for the chest to chest being pressed against each other.

Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist, turning the kiss hot. The movie is long abandoned and the baking? Pfff… They were even planning on finishing that? There is another thing, they have to finish now. Something more important… They have full holidays for the baking, after all~~


End file.
